With development of a long term evolution (LTE) system, a multiple stream aggregation (MSA) solution is introduced. In the MSA solution, multiple evolved NodeBs (eNBs) may simultaneously provide services for one user equipment (UE), one eNB is a master evolved NodeB (MeNB), and other eNBs are secondary evolved NodeBs (SeNB).
In the MSA solution, the UE establishes a control plane connection with only the MeNB serving the UE. Likewise, only the MeNB establishes a control plane connection with core network nodes such as a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway (S-GW), and a packet data network gateway (P-GW).
Each core network node such as a policy control and charging rules function (PCRF) in a network executes a corresponding control policy for the UE according to location information of the UE, and the location information of the UE is obtained based on information about a serving cell in which the UE is located, and is reported to the core network node by an eNB of the serving cell by means of signaling. In the MSA solution, because only the MeNB establishes the control plane connection with the core network node, the core network node receives only serving cell information of the MeNB that is reported by the MeNB. Therefore, the location information of the UE is obtained based on the serving cell information of the MeNB.
In a current method for reporting a location information of UE, a core network node can receive only serving cell information of an MeNB. Therefore, a granularity of obtained location information of the UE is not fine enough, and a granularity for the UE control is not fine enough either.